


治疗起床气的正确方式？

by winterfalls42



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: More than half of the adults in the survey said they are grumpy in the morning, with 43% of people saying they even avoid talking to their partner until they feel up to it. But not Ezio. He will make love to Altair.





	治疗起床气的正确方式？

**Author's Note:**

> 21新手刺客X26刺客导师
> 
> 一辆快车，不知所云。
> 
> 祝阅读愉快！

下一次，如果有人警告你，千万不要惊扰一个沉浸梦乡的大导师Altair Ibn-La’Ahd时，相信他。

反正大导师日理万机，摸黑干活，诚信暗杀，认真搞学术研究，总有机会能够让人解答你的诸多疑问。犯不着再去缩短他少得可怜的休息时间，对吧？

除非你嫌人生不够刺激，或者想见见世界的终极。

就连现在唯一敢于当众揶揄Altair的友军Malik，也会给你十个以上的理由：别在这时候惹他。

其中最重要的、被大写加粗还加了两条下划线的一点就是，Altair有非常非常严重的起床气。  
以及睡相十分可爱。

最后这句话被Ezio从新人须知手册上永久划去。

总之，在兄弟会里，大家都心照不宣——无论干什么，别吵醒Altair，更不要试图去叫醒他。一定要留出足够的时间，直到有人在食堂捕捉到野生的大导师。

接着Ezio出现了。

 

作为一个才二十出头的年轻人，这个意大利人的脸皮厚得却像活了一个世纪的老油条。每次他提起Altair，其他人便会怀疑他是不是继承了他先祖们所有的调情技术。

虽然众多学员们对于Altair出现在据点食堂的频率一路下滑而扼腕痛惜，但他们丝毫无法阻止某个刺客闯进他们大导师的私人地盘，与大导师共享房间、用餐时间、甚至是休息时间，最后得到他的心。

此壮举堪称前无古人，而后也几乎不会再有来者。

然后某一天，众人看见他们两人坐在食堂角落，用一个勺子从碗里舀汤。主要是Ezio负责喂，而大导师一边盯着各种文件，一边负责张嘴。

俩臭不要脸。刚正不阿的区馆长说。

 

 

与众学员脑补的不同，Ezio一开始根本不敢有任何妄动。

看在上帝，不对，真主安拉，也不对……总之随便某个教条的份上，为什么他们会觉得自己可以为所欲为，甚至在打断大导师睡眠之后都可以全身而退？

没人想过他早上要怎样小心翼翼地把自己弄下床，还要一点不惊动对方吗？

“唔……”

一个不留神，Ezio碰到了正在枕头堆里安睡的Altair，后者皱了皱眉，眼看就要转醒。  
急中生智，是因人而异的。

对于Ezio来说，他的应急方案就是扑过去，拆下Altair的腰带，把他身上的飞刀短匕首等一切武器全部取下来，以免——

等等，这位的腰，实在性感。即使隔着一层布料，手感也还是那么好。

话说回来，他一开始下床是要干什么来着？

 

 

Altair醒来时感觉到有一双手搭在自己腰上，还有，他今天没能睡到自然醒。

“你在做什么？”Altair没睁眼。他知道那是Ezio。

“早安，我的大马士革玫瑰。”意大利人将头埋进Altair的脖颈处，说话时呼出的热气喷洒在中东刺客的皮肤上，惹得他皱起眉头。与此同时，Ezio的一只手顺着腰线向下滑去，伸进Altair的裤子里，贴着他的大腿根部，缓缓按摩着。

Altair哼了一声，却没有制止他。于是Ezio便变本加厉地在男友光裸的脖子上舔吻着，还咬住一小块皮肤轻轻吮吸。

“不知道你还喜欢咬人。”Altair迷迷糊糊地说。

“不是咬‘人’。我只喜欢咬你。”年轻人又亲了一下男友的脖子，然后用鼻尖蹭蹭导师的后颈。他环抱住Altair腰身的手收紧了些，另一只手则不怀好意地移向前方，摸上男人的胸口。Altair一把抓住Ezio的手，在他怀里翻了个身，面对年轻的刺客，现在他金色的眸子里全无困怠与迷茫。

Ezio眯着眼冲他笑：“亲爱的。”

“……你吵醒我了。”Altair掐住意大利人的脸，毫不怜惜地蹂躏起来。

“因为介个王纸决定亲自唤醒他滴穗美人。”Ezio赔笑道，声音含糊不清。

Altair放开他，直勾勾地盯了年轻人一会儿。导师在思考时常常下意识带上这副表情，曾经数次吓坏了据点里的菜鸟们——当然其中不包括一向喜欢知难而上的Ezio。况且，年轻刺客已经知道对方其实在想些什么。

“那我的吻呢？”Altair倨傲地问他，还意犹未尽地多捏了几下小男友的脸颊。

这要让Ezio得寸进尺了。他的父亲是个银行家而他继承了父亲的头脑，因此，不管是趁热打铁还是趁火打劫，对他来说都无不可行。

于是他翻身而上，将Altair压在身下，“这就来。”他说着，俯身亲吻他的爱人。

除了互相问候时匆匆落在唇上的浅吻，他们的每次接吻都像在角逐，从浅尝辄止逐渐深入，到渐入佳境。Ezio的舌头扫过Altair的口腔，在导师的小虎牙上多停留了片刻，直到大导师双颊泛起潮红。

“如此热情，哈。”Altair嘲弄着意大利刺客，但他脸上的神情让这句话听起来反而暧昧不明。

“特别的晨起服务，”Ezio挤挤眼睛，飞快脱下上衣，“只为你，我的花。”

他又吻了吻导师的嘴唇，一边解开对方的衬衣，同时一路吻下去，从他的下颚直到肚脐，然后回到乳尖，坏心地用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，然后又用舌头舔湿，细心侍弄一番。

Ezio按上导师的欲望，那里已经微微勃起，他握住茎身抚动起来。Altair抽气一声，他没料到意大利人突如其来的攻势，而Ezio灵活的舌头令他自顾不暇，只能将手插进年轻刺客的发间，在拉开对方还是将其按得更近之间犹豫不决。

所幸Ezio终于放过那对硬挺的乳尖。他重新向下，舔吻过小麦色的肌肤，在导师的人鱼线上留下几道湿痕，濡湿下腹的毛发，最后到达他的目的地。

Altair舒服地哼哼几声，“Ezio……”他叫着爱人的名字，剩下的话断在年轻刺客含住自己欲望的动作里。意大利人有一条要命的舌头，在他阴茎的顶部打转，接着顺着血管的纹路往下，直至他完全勃起。在此之前他们从来没有试过口交，只有Ezio有过些许相关经验——感谢他的年少轻狂——不过是照猫画虎而已。

“Ezio，别—”Ezio做了一次深喉，Altair的叫声开始变大。对于Ezio来说，他们上床的一大乐趣就是尽可能让平时不苟言笑的刺客大导师在床帏间发出更多的声音。所以Ezio加大力道，重重吸吮几下，直接让Altair咬着手背，悉数射进Ezio嘴里。

年轻人抹了把嘴，凑到Altair面前，故意夸张地做了一个吞咽的动作。他牵过Altair的手，吻着上面导师自己咬出的齿印。

“您对我的服务是否感到满意呢？”Ezio又亲了亲他的手背。

Altair看上去在纠结什么，而Ezio希望他只是在害羞。

“Ezio——”Altair张张嘴，欲言又止，很快又抿紧双唇移开视线。被Ezio握住的左手小小挣扎了一下，没成功。意大利人便自作主张地继续下去，把导师抓回来品尝他的嘴唇。

“脏。”Altair在他们接吻的间隙发出一小声呜咽，像极了克劳蒂娅小时候捡来的小猫崽，为了不洗澡拼命抵抗——只是现在情况恰恰相反罢了。

不过，连Ezio都不在意，他还担心什么呢？

话虽如此，Ezio还是安抚地揉了揉Altair的短发，又忍不住捏了捏他的耳垂，惹出一点呻吟。Altair偏过头，在对方抚摸他的颈间时眯起眼。

Ezio忍不住笑出来。

毕竟对他而言，这画面太过可爱。

“服务态度不端正。我不满意。”Altair说。当他甩开矜持与羞耻心之后，Ezio得承认，那会让他更加坦率，更加……性感。

导师将Ezio的手从自己身上拿开，将手指含进自己嘴里，模仿着口交的动作，无比缓慢细致，还轻轻用牙齿啃咬，像正在磨牙的小奶猫。

至此，Ezio总算是注意到自己的现状。每次和Altair做爱总能让他忘记前戏时间。也难怪Altair要弄湿他的手指——不仅仅是勾引。

Ezio等着对方将自己的手指舔得足够湿，然后抽回手，向Altair的臀缝滑去。他们有几天没做了，年轻人自然性质满满。Altair配合地将双腿环上Ezio的腰，从Ezio的枕头下摸出一管润滑剂来。

“难怪我找不到了。”意大利人用另一只手挠挠脑袋，咧嘴道。

“态度不好就算了，连准备工作都无法尽善尽美。你让我失望了，Ezio，”大导师用极尽旖旎的语调说着无情的话语，嘴角扬起戏谑的微笑，“想想该怎样弥补这个过失，佛罗伦萨的刺客。”

“当然，”Ezio回以温柔的亲吻，舔舐Altair嘴角的伤疤，“我愿意献出一切，只为换取你慈悲的原谅——我的Altair，我的光。”

第一根手指就着唾液和润滑长驱直入，而第二根进入得有些费劲，Ezio能够清楚地感觉到内壁的阻力。他先开拓了一会儿，很快加入第三根手指，在温热的甬道里缓缓抽动，一点点将内壁撑开。

“你可以，嗯，快一点。”Altair说。他的话语间夹杂着细微的呻吟，一只手搭在Ezio肩上，用上几分力度。Ezio便侧头吻了吻导师肌肉强健的手臂，算是回应Altair的指示。他加快了速度，看着Altair一点一点被快感浸染，接着将手指加到四根，直到后穴在他手上打开，美丽的金色双眸中一片意乱情迷。

甬道愈发湿软，Altair也不再满足于眼下的慰藉。他扭动起腰身，主动配合着Ezio的动作。刺客导师并不壮硕，却足够勇猛，犹如一只健美的猎豹，身躯中蕴藏着不可思议的爆发力。Ezio着迷地吻上爱人的眉心，又去亲吻Altair左手缺失了无名指的指根。

“我的耐心有限。”Altair装作不耐烦的样子，恶作剧似的揉乱Ezio散开的长发。

意大利人眨眨眼，手指在对方体内故意弯曲又打直，让Altair发出一声失态的叫喊，一瞬间面色变得通红。“您可真是位难伺候的大人。”Ezio故作委屈，拿腔拿调，摆出闯祸后讨好母亲的表情，手上却没停下来，手指分剪打开穴口，另一手握着自己昂扬的欲望，缓缓地插了进去。

“哈啊！嗯……”Altair无意间发出的声音让Ezio差点直接缴械。幸好他没有，才不至于在男友面前丢脸。意大利人停了一小会儿，便卖力地动起来。

 

说句题外话，大导师的叫床也可称得上“导师级”的。

 

“Ezio！嗯啊，Ezio……”Altair呼唤着他的挚爱，而年轻的刺客正埋首于导师的脖颈间用心耕耘，下身一刻不停地抽插着，浅浅抽出，然后重重地整根没入，阴茎撑开内壁，摩擦着甬道。在轻微的疼痛中，升起的是剧烈又连绵不绝的欢愉。

Altair没法停止注视着Ezio。他的佛罗伦萨之鹰，炙热如阳光，照进马西亚夫的山谷。

“我在，我一直都在。”Ezio答应着，和Altair交换了一个湿吻。“那么美丽，那么耀眼——”他赞颂年轻的导师，年长于他的爱人。Altair的双腿从他的腰上滑了下去，脚趾因为猛烈的快感蜷曲起来，扣住意大利人的小腿肚，而Ezio却不愿罢休，反而更加用力地操上那一点。

Altair迷乱地随着男人的动作晃动，头向后仰去，露出脆弱的咽喉，喉结因为呻吟而颤动。马西亚夫的导师从不会把弱点暴露给他人，甚至不愿在外人面前失态。  
此刻却不同。

“我的导师，我的船锚，我的珍宝，我的星……”Ezio有些语无伦次，只顾着把所有感情都铺呈开来，送入对方心底。现在他Altair在他怀中，为他全然展开，毫无保留，就像多年的幻梦成为现实——早在他见到Altair的第一眼起，他便无药可医。

Ezio体贴地握住爱人重新硬起、开始渗出前液的阴茎撸动起来。Altair看着他，眼眶微红，水雾氤氲了金色眼眸。

最终Ezio用力抽插几下，释放在Altair的身体里。导师被过多的快感侵袭得发抖，双眼微微向上翻，哭叫着释放在Ezio手里。Ezio喘了一会儿，感到下身完全软下来，便从他身体里滑出来，躺在导师身边，抱住Altair，在他耳边小声说着情话，温柔地安抚对方。

Altair闭上眼，在男友怀中平复呼吸，“你也早上好。”他嘟囔。

“对我的补偿还算满意吗？”Ezio还有些气喘，他笑着环上导师的腰。

“……”Altair没有回答，几乎是无意识地用一头乱糟糟的短发蹭了蹭Ezio，眼看又要沉沉睡去。

Ezio的笑容变得无奈。可毕竟大导师业务繁忙，这是他难得的假期，即使身为男友的Ezio也不舍得再占用爱人的睡眠时光。

于是意大利人调整姿势，低头吻了男人的额角，Altair发出几声懒洋洋的呢喃，又没了动静。

“我是如此爱你。”年轻的刺客轻声说道。

 

接着Ezio感觉到一只手，握住他空闲的那一只。

 

十指相扣。

 

 

Fin


End file.
